Zombie Tramp 1
| next = ''Zombie Tramp'' #2 }} "Zombie Tramp" is the first volume of three graphic novels involving the character of Janey Belle, aka Zombie Tramp. The series was created, written, and illustrated by Dan Mendoza and released as a self-published volume. Synopsis Hollywood pimp Big Daddy Joe ushers a John into a van after accepting some money. The John enters the van, but is suddenly killed and eaten. Another man shoots Big Daddy Joe in the head. Meanwhile, Janey Belle attends the Annual Movie Awards. She is arm-in-arm with movie star Brad Glitch. Most people don't realize that she is actually a call girl. In fact, she is the highest paid call girl in Los Angeles. Her rise to the top was due to the secret madame of the stars - the drag queen known as Madame George Sumero. Elsewhere, a prison guard escorts a busty young black woman onto a transport bus. The van drives off, but the driver takes note of how the buttons on the prisoner's shirt suddenly start popping off. Distracted by this, the driver avoids colliding with another vehicle. The bus flips over, but the woman is unharmed. She then takes up a shotgun and blasts the one guard in the head. The driver, busted and bleeding, desperately tries to scramble away, but the woman fires another blast, ending him as well. The following morning, Janey Belle awakens in her home. She begins making coffee and turns on the news. She hears a report that her madame, George Sumero, had been arrested on charges of prostitution. Dashing out of house, she hops into he red convertible and zooms off. At the county jail, an unscrupulous guard brutalizes George and blackmails him into giving him one million dollars or else he will expose his entire clientele list to the public. He also wants one night with George's most prized call girl - Janey Belle. When Janey arrives at the jail, George tells her the guard's condition. Janey reluctantly agrees even though it goes against her rule of taking on a cop as a client. That evening, Janey goes to the address of the guard's house. He bad-mouths her at length and calls her a tramp, then escorts her down to the basement. She is shocked to find several skeletal remains across the floor, as well as a slavering zombie chained to a wall. The guard announces his intention to have sex with Janey, then feed her to the zombie, who happens to be his son. Before anything else can happen, the zombie breaks his chains and leaps onto Janey, biting her in the shoulder. She manages to push him off, and races out of the house and jumps into her car. She immediately begins getting dizzy, and crashes the vehicle. Meanwhile, police officers Boyde and Robles respond to a a silent arm that was tripped at the Valley Morgue. They have orders to wait for back-up, but the anxious cops decide to ignore the orders and look into the matter themselves. Inside the morgue is a large zombie, as well as the escaped convict - who is now completely naked. She commands the other corpses on the tables to rise up and "slay for your queen!" Boyde and Robles open fire, but this does little good. The zombies tear them apart. The woman pulls some pieces of tattered cloth together to serve as rudimentary attire, as well as a necklace made out of an officer's badge and severed fingers. Picking up a shotgun, she says "Let's roll troops. We got us a sheriff to kill". Appearances Featured characters * Zombie Tramp, Janey Belle Supporting characters * Boyde * George Sumero * Robles Antagonists * Xula * Unnamed prison guard Minor characters * Big Daddy Joe * Brad Glitch Organizations * Los Angeles Police Department Races * Humans * Zombies Locations * California :* Los Angeles County :* Los Angeles :* Hollywood :* Valley Morgue Items * None Vehicles * Bus * Van Notes & Trivia * This is the first appearance of Janey Belle and her supporting cast. * An Iron Ham comic book is seen in this issue, which is intended as a pastiche of the Marvel Comics superhero, Iron Man. * The Miss Anderson at the Annual Movie Awards might be intended as actress Pamela Anderson. Recommended Reading See also External Links *